What is Reality?
by InfinityArk
Summary: AU. Nemesis realizes he made a terrible mistake. One shot


**A/N sort of a warm up for a new story and to get my head back into writing. This is a what if one shot of an Orion Pax that decided to follow Megatron. Not a lot of fighting if that was what you were looking for.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

For vorns he walked down the path of shame and pain. For vorns he left people behind not turning back to pick them up or encourage them to come along. For vorns! Vorns for Primus's sake! He did nothing to improve or change.

For vorns he believed he was changing the world, no the universe, for the better. So that no one could take advantage of the low, of the weak, of the poor, of the future. He believed! For vorns he thought he was doing everything right! But he was wrong.

He was only making it worse.

All that he had ever done was make it worse. He helped make the universe a terrible reality. He shattered lives for a cause he thought was just and right. He killed so that his leader could birth an age of peace and prosperity, while his leader, his _brother_, slowly fell into a pit of insanity. And the worst part about all of it? He didn't even notice, until it was too late.

Now he stared at the reflection of himself in a large glass building, built by lowly creatures who called themselves, humans. He himself, actually found the squishy creatures to be quite interesting, but he had never had the chance to simply _talk_ to one. They were a lot like the Cybertronians, just on a different planet, made of different stuff. Unfortunately Megatron hated the idea of using them as allies in the war against the Autobots. The warlord even refused to learn about the world he would soon be conquering. It was sad really. Especially when his brother would ask stupid questions about certain events that even the lowly drones would know the answer to.

He watched as the glass surface shimmered brightly as an explosion in the background danced beautifully, like watching thousands of those small organic petals being thrown in the air changing color as they flew. He was upside down in midair, flying toward the glass building. In slow motion.

Yes, that sometimes happened. Because he had allowed himself to be experimented on with a synthetic red energon early on in the war. Now if he remembered correctly, he should be able to move really fast, but for some reason right now all he could do was twitch his head. All because he had just realized his terrible mistake. Looking at that reflection in the glass, his black frame with red optics and lights, his torn off mask, and the gushing wound in his side that was rapidly healing and would be no more than a memory in a few astro-seconds, he saw something that questioned everything he believed.

For one his face no longer looked like it had hope. It was filled with dread, despair, and most of all, carelessness. As though nothing mattered anymore. Like he just really wanted to get this battle over with and continue on with his meaningless life. This plus the upside down view he had of Megatron mercilessly driving his sword into the young Autobot scout, Bumblebee.

The Scout seemed to be slowly reacting as his brother's blade slowly impaled him. The energon and blood stained sword slowly ripping the scouts armor, veins, and circuitry made him feel as though someone was suffocating him. In fact he always felt that way when he saw Megatron rip his blade through anyone. The scout had been trying to protect one of his human friends which Megatron had just sliced in two even after the Autobot had handed over the new relic. This had caused the Autobots partners and the scout to react violently, leading to the injury in his side and his current collision course with the glass building. Now he should be taking evasive maneuvers to avoid…..

Twitch. He really needed to stop thinking like that. It was destroying who he was and what he should be standing for. He needed to start analyzing, thinking, observing, like he did before…before...

Twitch. All the pain and suffering he caused on all the bots he had murdered, no massacred, came tumbling down on him. The realization that he had failed Alpha Trion, Ariel, Dion, and Primus, hit him like a wave of everlasting despair and most of all _shame_. It seemed to wrap around him and pour into his systems. All because of the look on that fragging's scouts face. That look of utter hopelessness that had been caused by both himself _and_ Megatron.

Twitch. He did a back flip in midair and the tip of his black pedes touched the surface of the glass and ever so slowly, the surface shattered. He pulled his knees toward his chassis as he prepared to push off the glass, his arms spread out to either side as his blades quickly slid out of there hiding places in a seam above his wrist joint. To the Autobots in front of him he had done this in about an astro-second and by now knew that they would have to hope he wouldn't outright kill them until the time limit ran out. Said limit was actually ten seconds, but felt like ten minutes to him.

Since his body was _altered_, he now ran off a self-regenerating red energon, or just a whole bunch of replicating nanites infused with a highly concentrated form of red energon. It was useful, he now had super strength, super speed (at times, such as this), and a very unexpected yet pleasant side effect, super healing. Well it actually wasn't pleasant, rather it was a never ending curse. He couldn't age or get injured to the point of death, nor could he die. That really hurt for some reason.

At the time in the middle of the war it seemed like an excellent idea for the Decepticon cause, but now he felt _empty_. One because he no longer had the thrill of war, or more accurately the fear of death, the other because he felt as though he wasn't equal to the troops. He didn't feel like he was some higher being, no, he felt below them, he envied them, because they had the ability to die to feel pain that lasted more than a second or two.

This war, it destroyed him, mentally, mostly physically, and emotionally. It destroyed everything that they had fought to protect, so what was the point in fighting it? Revenge? Pride? For an astro-second he thought of what Orion Pax would have said about all of it. No, no, he didn't want to go there.

Twitch. He shouldn't be thinking about the past. He should be thinking about now and how it was going to affect his future. The realization had changed his whole of view of Megatron and the Decepticons. His mistake had been breaking to will of Megatrons ideals and following the warlord's path of destruction, and not giving it a second thought. His mind fought against him for what was a second in time, the glass shattering beneath his feet.

He found all the evidence he needed in mind, in his memories. It was there the whole time he had just been ignoring it.

All of _this_, was Megatrons fault. And he needed to pay for his crimes against the universe. But it was also his fault, but he could pay later, right now he needed to make a choice.

Even though he blamed Megatron he didn't want to betray a cause he had fought with for so long. But, but, if he didn't would the future be the way it should? The way he envisioned it?

Autobot or Decepticon. Why was it so hard?

The glass beneath him began to fall slowly to the ground. He had already spent three seconds flying through the air, one to land on the glass, and two just to think. Four seconds left. What should he do?

He looked at the corpse of the human. They had made a deal. Megatron broke that deal. Now the Autobots paid for their mistake, a mistake that wouldn't have happened if Megatron had kept his word.

Something seemed to click into place in his head.

So, Megatron killed for the pleasure of it. Now that he thought about it, all Decepticon did. Expect him.

He pushed off the shattered glass, sending the few pieces his pedes had contact with moving at ridiculous speeds. But he didn't move toward the Autobots in front of him. They would no longer pose a threat in a few second, not that they did in the first place.

He swung an arm out opening his black clawed hand. He flew toward Megatron, body outstretched. His hand made contact with the warlord's helm. Then everything speed back up again.

Oh, well, that ended early.

As he flew forward he clutched Megatrons head, his claws dug into the metal. He heard Megatron yowled in pain as one digit buried itself into his left optic. As they flew toward the ground Megatrons body twisted around to meet the hand that gripped his head. The warlord's sword slid out of the yellow scout as both Decepticons landed in the ground and rolled down a hill into a deep pit.

They hit the ground. Limps tangled together and a furious growl escaped Megatrons vocalizer. It would have made any other Decepticon cower in fear.

"WHO DARES TO-" Megatron seemed to lose the words in his throat as he stared at the face of his attacker with only one working optic, the other still had his claw stuck in it. Megatron just stared at him with a look of complete surprise and shock at his betrayal.

"O-Orion w-why did you…?" he couldn't seem to get the rest of the words out. Nemesis pulled his hand out of Megatrons helm and shoved Megatron off of him. It felt disgusting having his brother near him.

"You always thought I was stupid. Didn't you Megatron?" He said standing up although the walls of the pit restricted his movements. Megatron quickly stood up having to be at angle due to the confined space.

"What are you saying Orion?" Megatron said a hit of concern in his voice.

Nemesis glared at him with his red optics that some time ago used to be blue. "Don't call me that." He didn't deserve to be called that name.

"Why did you attack me?" the warlord said in a harsh tone. Good he was starting to see where this going.

Nemesis smiled, even though he didn't at all feel any humor in this situation. "Because, you lied to me," Nemesis swung his blade at Megatron, a move he never dreamed of doing, but the warlord quickly deflected it with his own with what little room was it the pit.

The warlord hissed at his second in command, then dropped his blade bringing down Nemesis's with it. "You don't want to kill me," He said. Unfortunately he knew that the smile meant nothing when it came to his brothers feelings.

"Not now, not like this," Nemesis said his smile fading as he regained control of himself.

Megatron frowned, and then sighed. "I knew this would happen one day," with that he turned he head and start down to the other end of the pit to find its exit.

Nemesis let out a sigh. He would correct his mistake. Even if it meant his end, because he deserved it. Because for vorns he would ask one question.

What is his Reality?

* * *

**Thank you for getting this far and please comment. No flames would be nice. If you don't understand it, then I need to write better.**


End file.
